girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-11-26 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- "They hide their faces" is a little ironic, from Trogulus. ➤ Can we assume that Mr. Eyeball is one of the Grey Hoods? And that what's in the basement is a Mirror? (Although that would make three Mirrors in England.) It can't be the Lantern; that arrived in England too recently. Bkharvey (talk) 06:13, November 26, 2018 (UTC) : Since Trogulous calls it a "temple", and the recovered mirror was from an "icebound temple in the Alps", I would not be surprised if the "temple" contains a mirror. But I do not see a need to assume that the temple (and hypothetical mirror therein) under the dome are not Albia's original temple and mirror (i.e., that it is a third mirror that is distinct from the one Albia formerly operated). Once the mirrors went dark, it would make sense for her to task sparky minons to try to reactivate her personal mirror. And since England started sinking many, many centuries after the mirrors went dark, it would also make sense to continue that work by building a dome over Albia's original temple. Scientician (talk) 20:05, November 26, 2018 (UTC) : I feel that if this was Albia's then there would not be such issues or need for secrecy. Either the mirror would be under her personal supervision, or the Sparks would be granted full, open access to it. The killing off of senior members would not be happening, and the security and investigative responses would be a lot stronger. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 05:14, November 27, 2018 (UTC) : Maaaabye. It’s been what, a few thousand years? The security and attention probably drops off after the first few centuries. And the alternative is that there was a separate temple under Albia’s nose for thousands of years, and it somehow never came up. Scientician (talk) 14:08, November 27, 2018 (UTC) : On the subject of security, remember that until recently, Albia thought the entire network was dead, and therefore not worthy of securing. Bkharvey (talk) 19:49, November 27, 2018 (UTC) P.S. "They killed him." If that's true, they know he's dead, and Troggo's masquerade is useless. Bkharvey (talk) 06:37, November 26, 2018 (UTC) #Yeah they killed Tobber, except now 'Tobber' is still going around, and someone is doing mysterious things. In a world like this, they have to consider the possibility that he tricked them somehow to escape death. At the very least it would make them hesitate so as to buy time. Especially since Wooster's investigation would make it harder for the conspirators to coordinate with each other. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:50, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :: It's also possible that they caught him with a trap, poison, or an injury and that he staggered offscreen (as you do). So they may not have gotten confirmation of his death. Also, yeah, mad science makes everything more iffy, Agatha escaped a literal time bomb by jumping through a "magic" mirror. Solomon Keyes (talk) 19:51, November 26, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. Do you suppose that the Gray Hoods are a shout-out to the Babylon 5 Gray Council? Bkharvey (talk) 07:16, November 26, 2018 (UTC) : Or to the Happy Slappy Hoodies with ASBO's And Ringtones from Doctor Who. This IS England after all. Martin The Mess (talk) 08:25, November 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Ahem... It could also be a reference to certain re-appearing characters whose faces are always hidden by gray hoods. 14:27, November 26, 2018 (UTC) : I assumed Druids, possibly there is a henge of some kind under the dome. 06:10, November 27, 2018 (UTC) : Perhaps the Grey Hoods followers of/successors to — William Ansley (talk) 05:10, November 28, 2018 (UTC) By the way, GG seems to have great cosplay technology. That mask's fake eyeballs track Troggo's real eyes, and the mouth and eyelashes track his emotion. But we still don't know if the nose filter has a function other than mutilating the mask to look like Tobber's mutilation. Bkharvey (talk) 09:27, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :Meh. He ain't the first Deep One, to try & pass as Human. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 19:16, November 26, 2018 (UTC) : Still, it not only manages the eyeball trick, but turns his fanged maw into normal looking teeth. I mean, maybe there's a spark who specializes in special effects. Solomon Keyes (talk) 19:55, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :: Note also his mouth, which at rest is wider than his torso (see panel 2) but can pucker down to human-looking (panel 1). That mask must be squeezing it all the time. Must be painful eventually. Bkharvey (talk) 03:21, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Oh, and also, Wooster is really on the ball today. He's showing why he's respected as a spy. Bkharvey (talk) 09:33, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I don't think of everything at once... Both Agatha and Wooster say "Homnomium." Bkharvey (talk) 09:37, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Trogulus dies next Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:55, November 26, 2018 (UTC) : Oh, please not before he finishes explaining who did what. Bkharvey (talk) 06:29, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Art note: Two pages ago, when we first meet "Tobber," his face (mask) is matte and skin-looking. On Friday's page, especially in panel 5, we see just a hint of specular reflection off of a shiny surface, on his cheeks. Today, the mask is shiny all over, with specular reflection on the bridge of its nose and below the lip (the latter of which I don't understand, with lighting from above) as well as on the hands. And the mask is much browner than before. Bkharvey (talk) 04:23, November 27, 2018 (UTC)